Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic
Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic is a Frogger game for the Game Boy Advance. It was released on October 28, 2003. Important Characters *Frogger (Main character) *Griffith *Atiniui *Mohan *Leona (Aids Frogger on a quest) *Opart (Gives Frogger magical powers) *Dr. Finnius (Frogger's Grandpa) *Dusty (Tool Genius) *Rudy (Pub Owner- lets you save) *Namdev (The Librarian) *Eric Von Viesel (Weasel/Villian) *Black Lotus Society Master Bosses *Cave Bear *Leviathan *Sphinx *Blob Story Frogger is resting lazily in front of his house in Firefly Swamp, bored out of his mind. Wishing for an adventure, a plane comes crashing down, destroying his lawn and nearly killing Frogger. The pilot, a bird named Griffith hands Frogger a memo from his grandpa, Dr. Finnius, asking Frogger for help uncovering the last piece of his amazing discovery. Frogger flys with Griffith to the island of Kabohti. Frogger, after looking around the town, goes to visit a fox named Leona. Leona gives Frogger a keystone and a memo that Dr. Finnius wanted Leona to give to Frogger if he was not here when Frogger got to Kabohti. After reading the memo, it seems that Grandpa is at a Dig Site and that he wanted to give Frogger the keystone for safekeeping. Apparently, the keystone has great powers and is linked to something called an Opart. After reading the memo, Leona tells Frogger that Finnius has been at the Dig Site for 2 days and she is nervous. She gives Frogger the site pass to go look for Finnius. Once at the dig site, Frogger approaches a gate with two, one-eyed statues in front. Frogger thinks this is why Grandpa was so excited. Frogger wonders where Grandpa is. Suddenly a Weasel comes with two servants following. The Weasel comes up to Frogger already knowing who he is. He knows that he is Finnius's Grandson and apologizes for looking like Finnius. The Weasel is saying that this is going to be his discovery and he does not want Frogger to bother him. The servants ask what to do with the statues but the Weasel just says to ignore them. He thinks they are useless. The Weasel then says that Finnius is probably dead and that he should have cooperated. The Weasel warns Frogger and leaves. Suddenly, the keystone comes away from Frogger and breaks one of the statues. The eyeball (?) comes out and goes to Frogger. Frogger goes to Leona to find out what this Round Relic is. Once at Leona's, Leona tells Frogger that he found what his Grandpa was looking for. Leona says it must be the Opart. She says go to Dusty's to get it fixed. Once at Dusty's, Dusty fixes the Opart. Frogger has no money (curio) to pay Dusty. Dusty has Frogger go in his basement and get his toolbox to repay him for fixing the Opart. Once he gets the toolbox back to Dusty, Frogger goes back to Leona. Leona is so shocked to see a real Opart. She says it has many magical powers. Leona says this Opart can let Frogger jump far. She says Frogger should go to the cave and look for Finnius. After going through the caves. Frogger finds another memo. Needing a flashlight to go any farther, Frogger heads back to Leona. The memo is written in an ancient script. Leona will need time to decode it. She says to go around town to find out a little more about where Finnius might be. After talking to Mohan, the shop merchant (who currently is out of stock) says that he sent Finnius to find some sort of crest at the river. With that in mind, Frogger goes back to Leona to find out what the memo said. It said something about a relic by the river. Leona says to ask Atiniui if he can take Frogger to the river. (With his boat.) After going to the river Frogger finds another relic. Leona tells Frogger to take the relic to Dusty. Once at Dusty's, Dusty adds a new power to the Opart, a flashlight. Going back to the dark part of the cave, Frogger finds another memo. Suddenly an earthquake starts to happen. Frogger goes back to Leona to let her decode the memo. After talking to the town people, Leona gives Frogger the memo. It states that there is another relic in the cave but he can't get it because of the big, hibernating bear. That's what's causing the earthquake. The bear is pounding the ground furiously. Once Frogger gets to the cave, he must defeat the giant, mad, bear. After defeating the bear, Frogger gets another relic. Going to Dusty to get it fixed, Frogger's Opart gets and new part. The mega claw. He can pull switches or grab items out of reach. Going back to Leona to tell her about the mega claw, Leona says that she unlocked Finnius's house and that she found another memo. She needs time to decode it, however. After talking to Mohan and learning about a Crest deep in the river that maybe Frogger can get for him, Leona has finished decoding the memo. It says something about a desert and having to push many blocks in a pyramid. (Mega Claw). In order to get to the desert, however, Frogger will need a camel. The only person with a camel is Mohan, he will lend Frogger the camel if Frogger gets the crest at the river. Deal! Going to Atiniui to take Frogger to the other part of the river, Frogger finds Poseiden's Crest and gives it to Mohan. Mohan, using his camel, takes Frogger to the Pyramid. After going through the Pyramid, Frogger gets another (you guessed it) relic. On his way back to Kabohti, Frogger notices a big storm. Leona thinks Mohan is hiding something. After talking to the townsfolk and learning that this is the work of Leviathan and the only weak point of it is the head, Mohan admits that the Crest, while at the river, calmed a giant sea beast. After asking for the crest to go calm Leviathan (at the river) Mohan says he already sold it. Frogger will have to calm it down somehow else. Atiniui gives Frogger another ride to another part of the River where Frogger must defeat Leviathan... without Poseidon's Crest. Frogger, after defeating Leviathan with the help of his Opart, gets a memo that Leviathan ate (?). Going to Leona, she, once again, needs time to decode it. Once going to Dusty's to get the Opart upgraded with a Rockbuster, Leona says that Finnius is Atlantis. She thinks it's just legend but Frogger thinks otherwise. Atiniui gives Frogger a ride to Atlantis. Going through Atlantis, Frogger finds another relic by an area of water that has a staircase descending downwards. This is what grandpa must have said about in the memo. Frogger wishes he could swim so he could go down. (Frogger can't swim?) The next relic gives Frogger the ability to momentarily stop time. Now Frogger is stuck on his quest. He does not know where he should now look for more clues. Soon enough, Frogger goes to the Pyramid entrance where to the right a sand current leading right somewhere. It is to fast for Frogger to travel over. Stopping time to stop the sand from flowing, Frogger quickly crosses the sand and discovers another part of the Pyramid. Going through the Pyramid, Frogger gets another relic. Dusty installs it and now Frogger's Opart can push blocks. Once outside Dusty's, some Ninja Squirrels steal Frogger's Opart. Dusty said they were part of the Black Lotus Society. Frogger must go get it back. After learning that the Black Lotus Society has a hideout in the mountains, Griffith flies to the Northern Ridge where Frogger enters the hideout, desperate to get Opart back. More of the plot coming soon. See Also * Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic Script Quote "I'm tired of resting. If only something exciting would happen." -Frogger in Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games